


Prom

by chengsandagan111



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 18:12:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7474602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chengsandagan111/pseuds/chengsandagan111
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the Yeh Ran highschool's prom and every student from each class are welcome. Everyone was allowed to invite one person as a date or chaperone. It can be girls or boys from other school or it can be their parent or guardian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prom

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This story has the RaiSkrea and SeiWoo ship (but I really made this to be RaiSkrea-centric.)
> 
> Warning~
> 
> May contain spoilers, read at your own risk ;)
> 
> Please, enjoy!~

**Prom**

By: **chengsandagan111**

It's the Yeh Ran highschool's prom and every student from each class are welcome. Everyone was allowed to invite one person as a date or chaperone. It can be girls or boys from other school or it can be their parent or guardian.

The Frankenstein household was busy. Tao, M21 and Takeo will have to work overnight and guard the school in case of Union-related trouble or whatever problems may occur.

Shinwoo, Ikhan, Yuna and Sui are patiently waiting in the living area. Of course, these human children are all excited but at the same time sad since it's their last school year being the students of Yeh Ran high.

It felt different for Shinwoo to have his necktie perfectly tied, his collars were perfectly ironed and folded and its buttons were nicely done.

"This night is special, you know? You should at least look formal just for tonight." Ikhan said and adjusted his eyeglasses up.

Later then, Raskrea walked into the living room followed by Gejutel and Rajak wearing their Lukedonia attire.

"Raskrea? I can't believe you're still not ready. It's prom night, you should go and get dressed!" Sui said as she and Yuna ran into her worriedly and hysterically. As if it was their responsibility to make all of their female friends look beautiful and well-prepared for this occasion.

"How dare you to order the Lord to do whatever you want?!" Gejutel growled at the human children but Raskrea just raised her hand slightly to stop the Landegre family leader from his sudden rage.

The surprised and terrified Sui calmly asked if Raskrea already have a dress, but since the young lord didn't know what was going on and what was the word 'prom', she shook her head which made Sui to instantly call her parents to bring her unused gowns that she bought few weeks ago after her concert tour.

After a minute, Regis walked down the stairs along with Seira. They were both still wearing their school uniforms.

The excited human children freaked out after seeing their noble friends. The prom is going to start in just an hour plus their travel time going to the school would take at least 20 minutes.

Few more minutes passed, Sui's parents arrived and gave her all the gowns that she needed for her noble friends.

Sui placed each dress on the couch and let Seira and Raskrea choose what they wanted to wear. All gowns were beautiful but there was one that caught Raskrea's eyes.

The young lord picked up the sealed black and gold embroidered long gown and stared at its neckline for a moment. The neckline was too big and she thought that if she's going to wear it, it reveals too much of her skin. But since she have the ability to wear anything she wants, this won't be a problem.

The ladies went into Seira's room upstairs and asked Shinwoo if he could help them carry the other dresses. The red-haired young man did helped them though, but when the ladies are finally in Seira's room, Shinwoo tried to walk in as well but unfortunately, Sui prevented him to do so.

"What are you? A pervert? Now, go away and wait for us downstairs! See if Rai and Regis are now ready!" Sui annoyingly told Shinwoo.

The young man walked in defeat. Of course, he's not a pervert. He's just curious about what kind of room Seira has.

_Nah~ that excuse is lame~_

Shinwoo smiled to himself and brushed off the thoughts in his mind. Sui was right, he should go and see Regis if he's done dressing himself.

He was just in time when he walked into the living room once again. Rai and Regis are now elegantly sitting on the sofa across from Ikhan and now wearing their suits. How could Regis get himself dressed in just three minutes?

Although he already knows that Rai is good looking and almost perfect, it was like he had never seen his friend more elegant until this night. It felt like there's a godlike creature that's in front of him and they were like a children that are wanting to be noticed by that person. Rai's presence was just overwhelming.

He had seen Rai wearing their uniform properly and elegantly, but this suit that he's wearing now just made him look outstanding.

_Yeah~ I'm sure all girls will go crazy once they sees him~_

Finally, after few moments of waiting, the ladies showed up. The two female nobles are both wearing black dresses but the difference is just Raskrea's dress is much longer, sleek and embroidered with perfect shade of gold at its bottom as well as her long, silky and thin cape and her gown's neckline was not a problem anymore.

While she's still at the dressing room earlier, Raskrea just imitated Sui's unused gown and fixed the revealing neckline using her ability, changing it into a close-neck made with silk and swirly black embroidery. The parts of her gown that has touches of gold were the edges of her long sleeves, the bottom of her skirt and her see-through and long cape. It's like her gown still resembles her Lukedonia dress.

As for Seira, her dress was elegant but a little shorter than the Lord Raskrea's. The front part of her skirt was just above her knees and goes longer at the back. It was perfectly hemmed and its edges has silver beads. It was the dress she wanted to wear when Sui let them choose but of course, this dress that she's wearing right now is just the product of her noble ability.

"So~ what do you think?~" Sui asked her male friends and let Seira and Raskrea walk ahead of her into the living room.

For a moment, her male friends were all looked astonished. Sui even caught Rai blushing as he stare at Raskrea who's still fixing the bottom part of her dress.

"Okay, now that I see you guys blushing, I guess we're all ready. C'mon! The prom's about to start!" Sui exclaimed in excitement.

The children finally called Tao and told that they are all ready to go. They used one of Frankenstein's family car and went to Yeh Ran highschool.

"We're here~ have fun, guys! And of course, don't drink too much~" Tao said as he unfasten his seatbelt and got out of the driver's seat.

He waved goodbye to the children and hurriedly went into the special security headquarters. He was in-charge of assigning the security officers to different areas of whole Yeh Ran tonight.

_Shoot! I'm 1 hour late! I should've asked Takeo to drive for the children._

Finally, Tao is now at the headquarters. All security teams are ready and just waiting for the final command. While still catching his own breath, the computer geek started deploying each security team and checked through his cellphone if all CCTV cameras are working and conncected to his own device.

Because it's a night event, security are much tighter. Teenagers might do something troublesome so they have to be prepared.

Since the Lord Raskrea and the Noblesse presented themselves in this occasion, Gejutel and Rajak also volunteered to guard the school as well. They jumped from roof to roof since it's the fastest way to get into Yeh Ran.

Standing quietly at the roof top of the school building, Rajak can see the human children along with the Lord Raskrea and the Noblesse. He could tell they all looked so happy.

The event was held in the Yeh Ran's courtyard, and it was all Tao's idea of adding this area since he was in-charge of rebuilding the school after the attack of the Union agents. This area is the complete opposite of the Yeh Ran's sports field.

The place was all surrounded by white and pastel colors of fabrics, hundreds of setted tables and chairs, flashing with different colors of disco lights and balloons are everywhere. All students along with their dates are happily sitting at their designated tables. The caterers from the Yeh Ran school canteen are also well prepared. The security team including the RK are guarding the event area.

Finally, the school chairman Frankenstein Lee walked into the stage and greeted his students.

"Good evening, Ladies and Gentlemen! We are here to celebrate the Prom night and as you all know, you are just few months away from your graduation day. I assume you did well in your exams? Enjoy the night, my dear students!" Frankenstein cheerfully said and walked out of the stage.

Before he return into his office, Frankenstein walked into his Master's table and greeted everyone around him. He didn't stay for too long around his Master and the children because he thought that the other students from the tables nearby might just get jealous and cause a little disturbance and ruin his Master's evening. After excusing himself, Frankenstein went into his office and watched everyone through his CCTV monitors that Tao had installed.

Hours and hours has passed, all students were still busy. Some of them were dancing, some were eating, endlessly chatting and having fun.

"So, guys, what do you wanna do now?" Shinwoo asked and faced all of his close friends around their table. He just felt his neck slowly hurting just by watching Sui half-heartedly dancing with some ramdom male student.

Rai, Raskrea, Regis and Seira just looked at him without saying anything and Yuna just declined to the guy who asked her to dance. He smells like he's drunk and thank goodness, the guy just walked out in front of her.

"Ugh! Come on. Let's dance." the bored Shinwoo coldly said and grabbed Seira's hands.

Of course, the Loyard family leader was surprised. How could a human was strong enough to pull her from her seat and force her to dance? Seira thought that it may be okay since it's Shinwoo.

They walked onto the dancefloor and Shinwoo just placed his hands on her waist. Seira bowed her head and let her bangs cover her flushed cheeks as she held Shinwoo's shoulder.

It's been a lot of decades since the last time she had a dance with her father but now, she forgot about how to do it.

"I'm sorry, I forgot how to dance." Seira said while her head still bowed.

"Nah~ it's okay. You're lucky you just forgot. Me? I'm completely have no idea what I'm doing. So, let's just have fun." Shinwoo smilingly said as he started gliding his feet and sway her slowly.

"I... I'll try to remember how to do it." Seira offered and followed Shinwoo's gesture.

The two kept on dancing and chatting. When Shinwoo says funny things, it makes Seira smile. The red-haired young man let Seira twist and turn without letting her hands go. They were dancing for almost an hour now and no one's interrupting the two of them.

As for Regis and Ikhan, they just got asked to dance with the female students they met from Sae Ha school. As much as Regis wanted to decline, he thought that it would be inappropriate to decline someone else's offer, specially if a lady asks it right in front of the Lord Raskrea and the Noblesse.

The young noble hesitantly took the hand of the lady and walked onto the dancefloor. He's now together with Shinwoo, Seira, Sui and Ikhan.

Rai glanced at Yuna. She was fidgetting, looking around and stucking her hair behind her ear every now and then, as if she was waiting for someone while Raskrea remained quiet the whole time, watching these children dance with their partners.

Rai wasn't sure if he should ask Yuna to dance first or Raskrea. The fidgetting of this human girl just made him think if she just wanted to dance or there really is someone that she's just waiting to ask her.

Just when Rai was about to ask Yuna if she's okay, Ikhan grabbed her hand and cheerfully dragged her onto the dancefloor and they are now the new dance partners. His partner from Sae Ha school just left when her date caught her dancing with Ikhan.

Now, there's just the two of them at their table, the mighty Noblesse and the young Lord. Rai took a glance at her, Raskrea's eyes are still focused on the dancing children. As if the female dresses where dancing colors.

"Raskrea... would you like to dance... with me...?" Cadis Etrama Di Raizel sincerely asked with a little smile on his face. His hand is now waiting for the young lord's hand as acceptance.

Raskrea looked back at him, she wanted to ask him about what he just have said but she just ran out of words. She looked like she was completely surprised on what she heard. She felt a little embarrassed to be asked by the Noblesse but it also felt so nice.

The Noblesse was still staring at her with that unremovable little smile. When Raskrea finally realized that his hand was still there and waiting for her hand, she finally took it and walked out of their table. The supreme leaders regally walked hand-in-hand onto the dancefloor.

After placing each other's hand perfectly, Rai started moving his left foot followed by the young lord and vice versa. He let Raskrea slowly glide and take turns around him without letting go of her hand.

They danced gracefully and almost took over the dancefloor. The two supreme leaders danced as if there was no one watching them. It was like the world stopped revolving just for the two of them. Without saying any word, Rai and Raskrea followed each other's movement and kept on dancing for hours.

Their eyes meets every now and then but it was still hard for the two of them to look straight at each other. When Rai takes a chance to stare at the young lord while dancing, Raskrea notices him and it's finally her chance to glance at the Noblesse. And when Rai takes another chance to look at her, Raskrea's eyes always gets caught and then she looks away.

"Don't they ever get tired?" Sui asked quietly as she kept on watching her two noble friends dancing.

"Shhh! Just keep on dancing!" Shinwoo whispered but still loud enough for Sui to hear him.

The female popstar paused for a moment, she pulled out her cellphone from her dress's secret pocket and started recording Rai and Raskrea's dance.

The human children along with Seira and Regis were exchanging partners since they all walked onto the dancefloor. They all danced close enough to each other and repeats their 'dance strategy' so no more strangers and school batchmates would ever ask their female friends to dance with them.

With the Sui and Shinwoo pair, their slow dance just became the slowest dance of all time. Sui kept on knocking Shinwoo's head everytime he moves so suddenly. And of course, Shinwoo could never hit a girl, even if his forehead already hurts, just for Sui's succession of recording Rai and Raskrea's wonderful, elegant, romantic slow dance, he's willing to sacrifice his swollen forehead.

Few students from different classes are also recording their dance while the other female students were drowning in jealousy.

"That girl is his date?"

"Maybe that's just her sister."

"Is that his girlfriend?"

"They were just sitting there quietly, I thought that girl was from the other table"

"I want to dance with him too!"

"Who's that girl, anyway?"

"Of course, he's with his girlfriend that's why he won't ask you to dance! Duh!~"

"I knew I should've asked that girl to dance with me."

The chatter continued as well as the two supreme leader's slow dance. Right after Raskrea took a turn, she stumbled on her own feet and nearly fell. There was just a little chance that could save her from falling if she just grabbed the collar of the Noblesse. Thank goodness, Rai's hand was there and strong enough for her to hold on to.

With Raskrea's hand still on Rai's chest, he held the young lord's left hand and covered it with his. Raskrea's hand was small, small enough to cover it with his own hand from shaking. He didn't try to remove her tensed hand back onto his shoulder though, their both hands remained that way as he waited until the young lord's hand relaxed.

Raskrea turned her head slightly to the left. She would rather hide her flushed cheeks from the noblesse than to let him see her that way. Red-faced due to her embarrassment of nearly stumbling and this unfamiliar warm and wonderful feeling just by being close to him.

"...Thank you, Cadis Etrama Di Raizel..." Raskrea quietly said.

Rai just smiled. He glide for their another gentle turn and let his body slightly get close to her. With his ability of understanding everyone's thoughts around him, Raskrea may not say it but he could feel that her confidence is now a little unstable.

His chin is now pressing on the right side of her head and from then on, they were inseparable. Rai slowly closed his eyes and they started to dance slower.

Raskrea didn't asked or complain but she would rather prefer this. Maybe that's why she stumbled because their movements earlier was quite fast. Her hand wasn't shaking anymore but the Noblesse still kept on holding it close to him.

Later then, the two supreme leaders heard someone sniffing. Rai opened his eyes and tried to look around to see who it is and it's Shinwoo. Standing across the two of them crying and his dance partner was Sui.

"Stop crying! See, you just ruined their moment!" Sui whispered angrily.

"Alright, alright, just make sure you record that part as well." Shinwoo told Sui. He cried in happiness right when he saw Rai slowly closed his eyes and held Raskrea close to him.

That was the second most romantic thing he had ever seen in his whole life.

"...what 'part'?" Rai asked. Now curiously looking at Shinwoo.

"Uhh.. A selfie! I just took a selfie!" Shinwoo awkwardly exclaimed near on Sui's ear. He was still close enough to Sui that's why the female popstar pinched his ear.

"You record a... selfie...? What is 'selfie'?" Raskrea asked and looked at Rai then back at the red haired young boy.

The calm and curious supreme noble leaders finally stopped dancing and are now staring at Shinwoo and Sui. The two human children was cornered by their own recording subjects, Rai and Raskrea.

Sui browsed through her cellphone gallery and showed them the record of horrible sleeping faces of Shinwoo that she took few months ago.

"I'm sorry about that, Raskrea. You shouldn't have seen that." Sui said as she guided the young lord back to their table. She was reffering to Shinwoo's slideshow of his pictures while sleeping.

Their dance was over, but sure these two human children are not over if Raskrea or Rai kept on asking about that whole 'record' and 'selfie' thing and they don't have any more alibi.

Their foods were already served as they all sat down and few more moments passed, it's now time to announce the King and Queen of the night.

Frankenstein walked into the stage once again. After the Yeh Ran's head jury handed him the small white envelope with a heart shape stuck on it, the school chairman happily announced the winners.

"Congratulations to... Mr. Cadis Etrama Di Raizel and Erga Canesis Di Raskrea!" Frankenstein said and cheerfully clapped his hands.

To be honest, even Frankenstein didn't know that his Master would win this. But of course, if there's someone that would win being the King, it should be his Master.

The juries were the teachers and Frankenstein suggested that he can only announce the winners so they have to be keen on their decision in this event.

Attending the prom and behaving properly are already a chance of winning to be the King and Queen of the night but it really surprised him to know that his Master and the young lord participated on that dancing activity which has the biggest points to win.

He knows his Master very well, he didn't like crowded and loud places. He thought that this event was already loud enough for the Noblesse that he may not enjoy the night with a lot of human children around, but this wasn't what Frankenstein had expected. And how did they know the Lord's full name?

Rai and Raskrea on the other hand didn't know what to do. All students around them were clapping their hands and congratulates them.

"You guys should go up the stage! Mr. Chairman and the head jury will give you your awards!" Sui cheerfully said while clapping her hands.

The supreme noble leaders slowly stood up and walked into the stage.

"Cadis Etrama Di Raizel, what is the meaning of this? Can you explain how did these humans know about my identity?" Raskrea asked with a slightly annoyed look on her face.

The Noblesse didn't know what to say and just gave her the worried look on his face, for Rai also didn't expect this to happen.

They stood at the stage and Frankenstein congratulated them whole-heartedly. After shaking hands with his Master who's still completely don't get what's going on, Frankenstein gently placed the golden crown on his Master's head that suits for a king.

"Congratulations, Master, for being the Prom's King of the Night." Frankenstein said and slightly bowed his head.

"I decline." The Noblesse replied and curiously touched the crown on his head.

_Ehh? M- Master?_

Rai wanted to take it off but Frankenstein refrained him to do so. Using the Lukedonia language, Frankenstein told him that it's okay if he wear it for the mean time and he can take it off once they come down from the stage. The crowns were made of real gold but Frankenstein made it look like it was just a semi-realistic so that no one wouldn't dare to steal it.

The head jury did the same thing to Raskrea. Right after shaking hands with the young lord, she put the crown on her head and greeted her.

"Congratulations on being the Queen of the night, young lady! It really suits you!" The jury cheerfully said and bowed her head to the young lord.

_Queen of the night...? Young lady...?_

"Once again, ladies and gentlemen, our King and Queen of the night!" Frankenstein said cheerfully said.

He didn't bother announcing their names once again so the two supreme leaders won't get any more attention.

The sun was rising and it's now time to go home. Just like how everyone arrived at Yeh Ran highschool last night, Tao drove the human children back on each other's home so they can finally have a good rest.

When the nobles, Frankenstein and the RK are finally home, everyone went into their room and changed their clothes.

Since nobles have the ability to change their outfits anytime, in just one swish, all of them are now in their usual attire.

And back on their everyday routine, Frankenstein and Seira prepared tea for everyone. As for Rai and Raskrea, they're still staring at the crowns on their hand.

_King and Queen... of the Night...?_

Rai took a glance at the young lord but she was already looking at him. Raskrea flinched and looked away right when the Noblesse caught her eyes once again.

Frankenstein and Seira placed everyone's teacup down the center table and finally took their seats. The Noblesse put his crown on the small coffee table beside his seat and reached for his own teacup.

Once again, Rai glanced at the crown he just won from the school event.

"King and Queen of the Night, huh?" Rai said then took a sip as everyone looked at him and smiled.

Now, the children might start to call them King and Queen once they return to school. It's not that he don't like it but he would like it more if they still prefer calling him just 'Rai'.

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: at last, I was finally able to write a little nicer romance Noblesse fan fiction, heehee. (I really tried and gave my best for this one. XD) This story was actually inspired by a dream. I couldn't remember the rest of it and what really happened on that dream but all I can remember was that Rai and Raskrea dance part (the story cover itself). Ever since then, it was stuck in my mind, I tried to draw it and failed a lot of times until finally, I've drawn the exact scene from my dream and used my experience at a cotillion 9 years ago (i was just a gatecrasher tho XD). comments and suggestions are highly appreciated! Thank you so much for reading! All hail Team RaiSkrea!
> 
> RaiSkrea fan art here:
> 
> chengsandagan111. deviantart art/ Prom- story- cover- 605015731
> 
> (Just kindly delete the spaces ;))


End file.
